


Occlumanzia

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrisi, sussurri, brividi e pensieri impresentabili. È il seguito di “Sorriso”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occlumanzia

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 21 gennaio/ 3 febbraio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: one-shot  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: introspettivo, romantico  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: Severus/ Personaggio originale  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU
> 
>  
> 
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”

Nonostante il sole di luglio scaldasse più che a sufficienza la stanza del San Mungo in cui Severus era ricoverato da oltre due mesi, il mago aveva dannatamente bisogno di quel copriletto dalla spessa consistenza… ed Elyn ne aveva perfettamente compreso la ragione.  
Era per quello che lo aveva definito _umano_.  
A dire il vero, la Guaritrice aveva precisato _adorabilmente_ umano, e lo aveva sussurrato con infinita dolcezza, ripetendo anche il suo nome, come sempre.  
E di quella sua umanità, soprattutto, Elyn era stata felice.  
Severus sorrise con indulgente imbarazzo a quel se stesso così fragilmente umano con il quale era obbligato a venire a patti.  
Del resto, non aveva altra scelta: non poteva certo correre rischi.  
Aveva l’assoluta necessità di indumenti intimi per contenere e nascondere gli incontrollabili impulsi del suo corpo che, con assurda prepotenza, non solo voleva risvegliarsi del tutto, ma anche conquistare quella pienezza di vita che mai aveva avuto prima.  
Tutta colpa di quel brivido che sempre provava quando Elyn entrava nella stanza.  
Un indubbio brivido di piacere che si acuiva quando gli sorrideva e pronunciava il suo nome in quel dolce sussurro che il mago sapeva essere colmo d’amore, mentre le iridi nocciola brillavano riflettendosi nel cristallo nero del suo sguardo.  
Aveva dovuto usare di nuovo l’Occlumanzia, proprio come con Voldemort, anche se adesso il motivo era molto diverso: ancora non poteva parlare e quindi Elyn doveva per forza avere accesso alla sua mente per comprenderne i pensieri, ma era decisamente meglio che _certi suoi_ _pensieri_ rimanessero rigorosamente privati.  
Pensieri impresentabili, che di sicuro Elyn avrebbe considerato irrispettosi nei riguardi della propria persona. Pensieri che Severus stesso non capiva come potessero mai formarsi nella sua mente. E continuare a ripetersi ossessivi e impudenti. Era quando Elyn si avvicinava troppo, si sedeva sul letto e gli sfiorava le labbra con una lieve carezza.  
Severus lo faceva apposta.  
Sapeva che quel particolare sorriso regalato alla maga, e da lei così gradito – sì, aveva cercato e visto quel gradimento nella mente di Elyn - sarebbe stato premiato con quel dolce sfioramento, e poi il suo nome di nuovo sussurrato con intensità d’amore.  
Così il mago lasciava accedere Elyn alla confusione imbizzarrita dei suoi pensieri, solo negandole quelli di cui più si vergognava.  
Povera Elyn! Come avrebbe potuto comprendere i sentimenti che il mago provava, quando lui stesso non era capace di districarsi del tutto dai fantasmi del passato che ogni tanto ancora si intromettevano nella luce del presente gettandovi ombre scure?  
La Guaritrice, che con la propria devota ostinazione gli aveva salvato la vita, conosceva tutto del suo passato: lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi neri, spalancati senza alcuna protezione nel delirio febbrile causato dal quasi letale attacco di Nagini. Elyn aveva visto le sue orrende colpe e vissuto i suoi strazianti rimorsi; aveva compreso così a fondo i suoi sentimenti ed emozioni  da essersi perfino innamorata di lui ed avergli concesso l’inestimabile perdono che Severus ancora considerava immeritato, così come il suo amore, dichiarato dalla maga quando ancora lo credeva addormentato e senza coscienza.  
Elyn conosceva tutto del suo passato, ma cosa aveva capito della confusione del suo presente?  



End file.
